


Dream

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform, OC-Tober 2019 Prompt Fill, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Maybe it’s a true memory, obscured by sleep and youthful obliviousness. Or maybe it’s just a dream, a wishful thought given weight by hope and hindsight.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).

> For the OC-Tober Prompt: "Dream"

There is nothing strange about that night. Nona’s family has dinner together. Her parents talk in quiet voices afterwards in the parlor as Nona plays on the floor with her stuffed animals. She is given a bath, and dressed in her nightgown, and put to bed. Her mother and father tell her goodnight as usual.

But looking back, Nona thinks she might remember something else. A short moment, forgettable, in the middle of the night. Not much. Just the touch of a kiss against her cheek. A whispered _I love you. _A fleeting glimpse of a familiar face, before tired eyes heavily close again and sleep reclaims her.

Maybe it’s a true memory, obscured by sleep and youthful obliviousness. Or maybe it’s just a dream, a wishful thought given weight by hope and hindsight. Maybe there truly is nothing different about that night.

But there is something different about the following morning, because that is the morning Nona wakes up and finds that her mother is gone.


End file.
